


totally locked up by you

by Padraigen



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bewildered Johnny, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Surprisingly Fluffy, Teen Lawrusso, What-If, daniel is a mess and just wants to be held
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: Johnny was staring at him, lips a little parted, and he looked dumb but also kinda cute—Jesus Christ—so really it was his fault for what Daniel did next.—Or: What might have happened if Daniel was a little more drunk and Johnny was a little more high on the night of the Halloween dance.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77
Collections: Cobra Kai Bingo 2021





	totally locked up by you

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of a possible spiked drink drunk by Daniel. it doesn't lead anywhere, and it was not Johnny who did it, but please don't read if this may make you uncomfortable.
> 
> otherwise, hope you enjoy!

If anyone had asked, Daniel knew exactly what he was doing.

In the actual moment, it began to feel like a pretty poorly thought out idea—his vision _might_ have been a little blurry, and he wasn’t sure he could get his leg that high—but Daniel wasn’t one to balk at the first sight of a drawback in his plans.

He gripped the top of the partition separating his and Johnny’s stalls—and it was only partially to steady himself—and stepped onto the toilet paper dispenser with one foot while he kicked off the toilet seat with the other.

 _Holy shit_ , why did his arms feel like noodles? This really shouldn’t be this hard. He wasn’t exactly ignorant to his, ahem, shrimpiness—thanks Johnny, that’s totally not gonna stay with him for the rest of his life—but he worked out. He _did_.

He just needed to get his damn elbows over the partition.

It was a struggle—and _loud,_ how was Johnny not hearing this? How high did he listen to those headphones, Jesus, he was gonna give himself ear damage or something—and the hardest part was definitely lifting his first leg over the wall, go figure, but he at last found himself sitting on the edge of the partition, legs swinging a little right above Johnny’s stupid blond head (and he still hadn’t noticed him, what an idiot).

Right. Now how to get down. Daniel was starting to think he hadn’t thought this through.

He scooted his ass forward, hands clutching tightly to the partition, and… accidentally knocked Johnny’s head with his shoe, fuck—and it _was_ an accident, but he didn’t particularly regret it when he got to see the shocked and offended look on Johnny’s skeleton face as he looked up.

(And he called _Daniel_ a dork? Did he own a mirror? If not, Daniel would buy one for him, it was very important to him that Johnny know how stupid he looked right now. And hot, but that was less important and probably not something he would mention.)

“What the—”

Daniel would never have the pleasure of getting to listen to the end of that sentence because he suddenly lost his balance and fell.

“ _Shit!_ ”

He landed hard on top of Johnny—wasn’t it nice of him to reach out and grab Daniel like that?—whose groan was absolutely way more dramatic and loud than was really warranted.

“What the _hell_ , LaRusso?”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, because he was a good boy whose mother had taught him manners and gratitude. Once his head stopped spinning, he realized he was sitting in Johnny’s lap, legs spread on either side of his hips. Huh.

Not entirely unpleasant.

Johnny was staring at him, lips a little parted, and he looked dumb but also kinda cute— _Jesus Christ_ —so really it was his fault for what Daniel did next.

“Hey, man, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Daniel said, or at least he’s pretty sure that’s what he said, he was sort of mumbling. “Let’s try again, yeah? I’m Daniel. I just moved here from New Jersey, and I think we’d make great friends—”

Well, he said something like that, anyway, but he didn’t think it really mattered as soon as his arms circled Johnny’s neck and he leaned forward to kiss him.

The face paint wasn’t as gross as he might’ve imagined, if he’d ever given any thought to it. The kiss itself _was_ a little one-sided, but that wasn’t enough of a turn off to get him to stop. At least, not until big hands took him by the waist and pushed. It wasn’t a _hard_ push, but it was clear in its intent, and Daniel obediently backed off.

Just to move his head a little to the side, though, so he could lean back in and bury his nose in the crook of Johnny’s neck. He was a tactile kinda guy, and his head hurt, okay? Give him a break.

He wished Johnny would hold him tighter.

“Are you drunk?” Johnny said it like he’d figured something out, some sort of revelation.

“No,” Daniel muttered, drawing out the word, his lips brushing Johnny’s skin. Although, now that he thought about it, the punch had tasted a little funky. “‘M just a little… _ugh_.”

“Man, if you puke on me, I _will_ hang you on the basketball hoop by your underwear. And I’ll leave you there—all night.”

But the words lost a lot of their effect as Johnny’s arms finally came up to wrap around his torso, thank _God_.

“How would you even do that?” Daniel was shocked he was still coherent at this point. Or maybe Johnny was just good at making sense of his gibberish.

“I can be creative.”

It occurred to Daniel there was something a little off about this moment—a lot less of the hostility and spite he would customarily associate with Johnny Lawerence.

Johnny seemed almost… mellow. Must’ve been some damn strong weed he was smokin’. Not that Daniel minded at all, if only Johnny would hold him _tighter_ , for fuck’s sake, _you call that a grip Mr. Karate? That’s pathetic_.

“Why’re you dressed in skeleton pajamas?” Daniel smiled against Johnny’s neck as his words had the desired effect of causing Johnny’s hold to tighten. Now if only he hadn’t tensed up as well.

“It’s a _costume_ ,” Johnny chided, slowly, like Daniel was an idiot. “And what’re you supposed to be exactly? A nerd from Jersey? Cause you’re spot on, man.”

Daniel huffed, pushing closer to illustrate the annoyance he didn’t really feel. “Nuh uh. I’mma shower.”

Silence. And then—

“What?” Johnny jerked back— _no, no, that’s not what Daniel wanted, come back you idiot_ —pulling at the arms latched around his neck, although Daniel didn’t know why he bothered, he wasn’t letting go. “Exactly how many drinks have you had?”

“It was… dunno, some guy gave ‘em to me.” Daniel tried to push back in, but was met with little success.

“Some guy?” Johnny demanded.

“Couldn’t tell… y’know, the curtain was in the way.”

Johnny had the very familiar look of someone who wanted to hit something. He usually wore it right before he hit Daniel. “What does that even _mean_? You don’t drink something you didn’t watch get poured or you didn’t pour yourself, LaRusso, everybody knows that!”

And Daniel really wished he’d stop yelling; it was kinda ruining the moment. He whined embarrassingly as Johnny finally detached himself from Daniel’s arms, but was somewhat appeased when, a few moments later, Johnny cupped his face in his hands. Though he didn’t really like how he was forcing Daniel’s head to twist this way and that.

“How do you feel? Sick? Dizzy? Like you’re about to pass out?”

“‘M just a little tired. Would you _stop_?”

Johnny did stop. He also abruptly stood up, lifting Daniel’s arm over his shoulder before Daniel could even think about falling down, his other arm wrapping back around his waist.

“Where’re we going?”

Johnny had to practically drag Daniel out of the stall. “I’m driving you home.”

Immediately, Daniel put up a fight. “What? No, I don’t need to go home—”

“LaRusso, if you don’t knock it off I will drop you and leave you here. You can find your own damn way home, see if I care.” But even as he said it, his arm tightened around Daniel’s waist.

Daniel shut up and stopped struggling, though that was more due to Johnny’s hold on him than because of his words.

But before Johnny could haul him out of the bathroom, Daniel brought them to a halt once more. “Wait!” he cried. “The shower!” He pointed to where his costume was still hanging by the door.

Johnny stared at it, and then his shoulders slumped. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

—

They ended up shuffling across the dance floor inside the safety of the closed curtains. Johnny had helped Daniel fasten the harness—read: he did all the work himself—and now they were trying to make their way out of the gym.

“I swear to God if anyone sees us like this—”

“You’ll hang me on the basketball hoop by my underwear, yeah, yeah. You said.”

But fortunately no one ended up hanging anywhere by their underwear, and Daniel got home safe and in one piece with a possible new fixation on how it felt to be held in Johnny Lawrence’s arms.

All in all, it was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the _fix-it_ square on my [CK Bingo](https://padraigen.dreamwidth.org/655.html) card.
> 
> title is from the song "What a Man Gotta Do" by the Jonas Brothers.
> 
> please drop a comment if you have a chance! thanks!
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://padraigendragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
